Of Glass and Diamonds
by Vampyre-Gothic12glass
Summary: Various (mostly) un-related one-shots about Michael and Eve. Some AU situations, some that just haven't been mentioned up to Fade Out (book seven) and some that might have happened that we didn't read about. Rated M for a reason. Lots of smut. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-I own nothing! Only the plot line for these one-shots. All character credits go to Rachel Caine. **

**Please R&R! Hope you enjoy**

_**First Chapter Summary-What happens when Michael kicks Kim out of the Glass before she can attempt to break up Shane and Claire? Set just as soon as the door to the Glass House is slammed behind Kim. **_

Chapter One

'I don't want to hear it Michael!' Eve said, storming upstairs.

'Eve, listen to me!' Michael called, following her closely.

'You had no right to kick her out!' Eve yelled, turning to face Michael on the stairs.

'She was looking for Shane, Shane came downstairs and she jumped him. If I hadn't of kicked her out when I did, Claire would have seen them and jumped to conclusions.' Michael explained, trying to catch Eve's hand.

'I don't care! She's my friend and if everyone actually gave her a chance-' Eve was cut off by Michael's lips descending on hers. The kiss was hesitant and gentle. It only lasted a moment before Eve shoved away from him and walked down the hall.

'What was that for?' She asked. He shrugged slightly, not taking his eyes off of her.

'To get you to shut up. Now, what were you saying?' He asked, stepping closer.

'I was saying that if everyone just gave Kim a chance, you would find out that she really isn't that bad.' Eve said, walking into her room. Michael followed.

'Eve come on, you know what she's like with Shane. She would do anything to break him and Claire up. If I hadn't have thrown her out, then she would have got her wish. And we would still be downstairs trying to quell a blazing row.' Michael explained. Eve sighed.

'I know, but…'

'But nothing.' Michael said, noticing the sobs that began to wrack her delicate frame. He pulled her forward into his arms. Eve clung to him, sobbing gently. When she stopped, she straightened up and tried to take a step back, but Michael's arms were still around her waist, restricting her movements. She looked up at him, noting concern and something else…love? in his eyes. Without breaking their gaze, Michael brought one hand up to Eve's cheek, caressing it softly before using two fingers to tilt her chin up before gently bringing his lips down to hers. The kiss was soft and demanding and Eve gasped in shock. She stilled for a couple of moments before kissing Michael back with such energy that he was knocked breathless. His tongue invaded her mouth, exploring. He backed her up against the nearest wall and pressed his body against hers. She moaned and grabbed a handful of his t-shirt, pulling him flush against her. Michael lifted her and Eve wrapped her legs around his hips. Michael crushed Eve's body against the wall and allowed his hands to travel over her hips and down her thighs before roaming back up. Keeping her mouth secured to his, he reached out and locked Eve's door, just in case. Eve struggled with Michael's shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He chuckled against her lips and released his bruising grip on her hips to tug his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor before his hands returned to her sides. Eve's hands travelled over Michael's chest, learning the pattern of his muscles, the way they rippled softly when he moved. Michael's fingers made quick work of the black pearl buttons holding Eve's Skull Candy blouse closed. She shrugged out of it and let it fall to the floor noiselessly. Her skirt was unzipped and Eve unwound her legs from Michael's waist in order to let it join her blouse on the floor. She then broke their kiss and moved away from Michael, over towards her desk. He watched her hungrily, gaze darkening the longer she took. She pulled the desk chair and placed her foot on it while she unhooked the garter belt. She began to slowly roll her stocking down, pretending to ignore Michael as she did so. She dropped it to the floor and began the process with the other one. The second she straightened up, Michael was there, pulling her body against him again, grinding his arousal into her core. She moaned and swung her legs around his waist again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, biting his lip softly. He growled and carried her to the bed, laying her down and hovering over her, keeping their lips connected. Eve pushed Michael's shoulders and he rolled to the side, Eve following. She allowed her hands to travel down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. She looked up at him and smiled, before flicking the button open and sliding the zipper down. Before she could do anything else, Michael rolled and positioned himself so that he was once again hovering over her. He shed his jeans and boxers in the process. Eve arched her back as he began to plant kisses on her bare skin, leaving a trail from her neck to the top of her breasts. Michael took this opportunity to unhook the clasp on her bra, before pulling the straps down over her shoulders and arms and throwing it to the corner of the room. He paid attention to her breasts, kissing and nipping each one in turn, before continuing his trail of kisses down to the waistband of her girl boxers. He grinned up at her devilishly, before pulling them down slowly until they reached her ankles before throwing them across the room to join her bra. Michael kissed the inside of both of Eve's thighs, before running his tongue up her slit, making her squirm. Michael repeated the action a couple of times, until Eve was keening his name, and then he pressed his tongue down on her clit, making her cry out. He slipped his tongue inside her, bringing her higher and higher until she came crashing down. Her juices flowed over Michael's tongue and he lapped them up, savouring the taste of her.

Eve beckoned Michael up to her. When his lips were on the same level as hers, she kissed him hungrily, flipping them so that she was straddling him. She caressed his chest and stomach, her hand slowly making its way lower. Michael's hand rested on top of hers, stopping her. Before she could question him, he rolled and thrust into her. She moaned in pleasure as Michael immediately started moving inside her. Her arms reached out, twisting her hands into his hair and pulling his head down so that she could kiss him. Eve's body moved in time to Michael's. One of Michael's hands rested on her hip as he pounded into her, while the other was cupping the back of her head, keeping her mouth secured to his.

'Michael…God Michael…' Eve moaned as Michael pounded into her harder, trying to get them both to their release.

'I'm close Michael…'Eve panted and Michael's movements became faster, deeper and harder in an effort to get her to her release.

'Fuck Michael…' Eve cried as she climaxed. Michael continued to pound into her as his own release drew near.

'Let go baby. Cum for me.' Eve whispered. Her words had the desired effect and Michael released with a groan. He collapsed onto his side on the bed after pulling out of Eve. She crawled over and curled up in his arms. He drew the covers up around them as Eve settled down with her head resting under his chin.

'I love you Michael.' Eve said, stroking his chest gently.

'I love you too Eve.' Michael said, kissing the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot line of the one-shots.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Two Summary-Eve is chased by a suddenly stalker-ish Myrnin and arrives home to seek comfort in the arms of Michael.**_

Chapter Two

Eve ran down the road, skidded round the corner and practically flew up the steps to the Glass House. She fumbled for her keys before retrieving them. Just as she put them in the lock, the door opened. She ran inside and the door closed after her. Eve lent against the wall, breathing hard.

'Eve?' Michael asked from his position by the door. Eve sobbed and Michael walked over, pulling her into a hug.

'What happened?' He asked, leading her to the couch. He sat her down and grabbed a blanket from the nearest chair. Eve tried to speak, but before she could she started to hyperventilate. Michael sat next to her on the sofa, rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles. When Eve had calmed down, she managed to speak.

Myrnin…I was walking home from Common Grounds and he just appeared…started following me…I thought I lost him about half way…then he just jumped out of an alley at me…I threw some holy water his way and ran…' Eve was starting to get worked up again. Michael stopped her, rubbing her back soothingly once more.

'I'll be right back.' He said, standing and walking into the kitchen. Eve heard him muttering on the phone and then he returned a couple of minutes later with a large mug of hot chocolate, which he placed on the coffee table in front of her. She smiled up at him and took the mug gratefully. Michael sat back down next to her.

'Who were you on the phone to?' Eve asked after a few minutes of silence.

'Amelie. I told her what happened and she said that she would talk to Myrnin about terrifying friends of Claire.' Michael said. Eve drained the last of her hot chocolate and Michael took the mug out into the kitchen. He returned and sat down next to Eve once again. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Eve mumbled something unintelligible to even Michael's vampire hearing.

'What was that?' Michael asked, turning to face Eve. She mumbled again, and Michael smiled. He heard her that time.

'Are you sure?' He asked, already removing the afghan blanket from her shoulders discreetly.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Eve whispered, looking up at him curiously, a mixture of confusion and hurt in her voice and eyes.

'It's just that you have been in shock today and…' Michael was stopped mid-sentence by Eve's lips crashing onto his. She leant forward and gently pushed Michael onto his back on the couch. She straddled him and pushed his shirt up, exposing his chest. She kissed her way up, following the hem of his t-shirt. When she reached his collarbone, she bit down. Hard. Michael groaned and shed his t-shirt, dropping it to the floor. Eve pulled her t-shirt up over her head and ruffled her hair before leaning down and kissing Michael feverishly. She kissed along his jaw line to his ear. She bit down on his ear lobe and Michael growled low in his chest before grabbing Eve around the waist and practically chucking her to the other end of the couch so that their positions were swapped. He attacked her mouth with fiery kisses. She returned fire and tugged on his belt buckle, struggling to undo it. He smiled against her lips and reached down, undoing his belt for her before going back to his previous actions of tracing her curves. His fingers dipped down just below the waistband of her purple and black striped leggings. She moaned and arched up into his touch. He slipped his fingers further under her leggings and pulled them down to expose her, to his shock, pink lacy underwear. Eve popper the button on his jeans and unzipped them, wrapping her legs around his waist and using the heels of her feet to push his jeans and boxers off. Michael kicked them to the floor before hooking his fingers under Eve's underwear and pulling them down over her thighs. As he dragged her underwear down, his fingers lightly grazed her clit. Eve keened and raised her hips in an effort to get some friction. Michael pushed her hips back to the couch as he finished pulling her underwear off of her legs. He unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor before swiftly entering her with a satisfied moan. Michael immediately started to move, Eve moaning under him. Eve looped her arms around Michael's neck and tried to match his pace, but failing miserably. Michael had set a hard, fast pace that had Eve's orgasm creeping up on her in minutes. She gasped when Michael hit _that _spot inside her. The spot that made her see stars. Her legs tightened around Michael's waist as her orgasm swept through her. Michael felt her walls clenching around him, which propelled him headfirst into oblivion, calling out Eve's name.

When the pair had both recovered, Michael grabbed the soft down rug and Eve turned on her side, still on the sofa. She leant over and picked up all their discarded clothes, tucking them neatly under her feet. Michael laid down behind her throwing the rug over them, making sure to cover Eve's feet to hide their clothes. He then pulled Eve tightly into his arms, placing a kiss on her temple. She switched the TV on and snuggled into the warmth of Michael's arms just as Shane and Claire came stumbling through a portal, tugging desperately at each other's clothes. Eve looked over her shoulder at Michael and smiled, before looking back at the couple and coughing pointedly. Claire saw Michael and Eve and straightened up, pulling away from Shane.

'Eve, Michael. How are you guys this evening?' Shane asked, suddenly very formal.

'Good. Didn't mean to interrupt anything by the way.' Eve smiled. Claire walked past the couch with a smile and Shane followed. Just as he was about to head up the stairs after Claire, he stopped and turned back to the couple on the sofa. His eyes widened as Michael serruptiously inched the rug off of Eve's shoulder as proof.

'Damn.' Shane muttered under his breath before walking back to Michael and pulling a twenty out of his wallet. He put it into Michael's outstretched hand before fist bumping and continuing on his original course up the stairs.

'What was that about?' Eve asked lazily. Michael startled for a second before recovering.

'Nothing. Shane just owed me money from something.' Michael covered quickly. Eve smiled and turned back to the TV, rolling her eyes.

'Thank you.' Eve said quietly, turning gently in Michael's arms.

'What for?'

'For not rejecting me due to me being in shock earlier.' Eve said, placing a kiss on Michael's lips before curling up in the safety of his arms and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The characters do not belong me. Unfortunately. If they did, oh the things i would do to Michael Glass...**

**Please R&R! Hope you enjoy**

_**Chapter Three Summary-Eve had a tough day at Common Grounds and tries to unwind with a relaxing shower. Michael, however, has other ideas.**_

Chapter Three

Eve stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to run over her face, trying to wash off the smell of coffee. It had been a long day in Common Grounds, one of the busiest of the year so far according to Oliver. Soon Eve's Goth make-up had been washed away and Eve grabbed her bottle of hair shampoo before turning back to face the tiled wall underneath the shower head. While Eve was shampooing her black hair, the door opened slowly and Michael stepped inside. According to Shane, Eve had had a long day at work and was in the shower. Thankfully, the door wasn't locked as Shane and Claire were going to the movies and Michael wasn't home when Eve stepped in the shower.

Michael quickly shed his clothes before stepping into the shower behind Eve.

'You know, next time you have a shower, you really should lock the door.' Michael said, wrapping his arms around Eve's waist and pulling her closer.

'Sorry. I just figured you wouldn't be home for a while.' Eve said, turning in her arms.

'Yeah well, Bishop said he didn't need my help today so… Here I am.' Michael said as Eve turned towards him. Michael brought her lips up to his, kissing her gently. Eve broke the kiss and took a step backwards, back under the spray from the shower. Michael followed. Eve smiled and backed up against the tiled wall. Michael pressed his naked body against hers and kissed her again, grinding into her as he did so. Eve gasped against his lips and Michael smirked.

'You know how hard you make me, yet you still try to tease me.' He said as Eve broke away and stepped past him. Eve smiled winningly back at him. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. Eve whined, deep in her throat, a blatant plea. Michael kissed her hard, and backed her up against the wall. Eve's legs twined round his waist as he gently pushed himself inside her. Eve let out a satisfied sigh as Michael began to move. His lips dropped to her neck as his lower body never missed a beat. Eve's fingers tangled in his hair as she kept pace with him. She dragged Michael's lips back to hers, biting down on his bottom lip as she came closer to orgasm. Michael changed his angle slightly, hitting her G-spot on every thrust. Eve cried out as her orgasm coursed through her, Michael following close behind.

He set her down on her feet once they could move and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He passed Eve her towel as she stepped out after him. She wrapped herself in it and grabbed her clothes before walking out of the bathroom, Michael following. She arrived at her bedroom, stepped inside and closed the door just as Michael arrived at her room.

'I don't need any more distractions.' Eve called through the door as she grabbed her black and white stripy Cheshire Cat pyjamas and got changed. When she was done, she stepped out of her room to find Michael still standing there, only his pyjama trousers on.

'You're hopeless.' Eve sighed as he dragged her to his room and locked the door behind them.


End file.
